We plan to determine whether increasing dietary potassium to greater than 120 MEq per day or changing the sodium to potassium ratio to less than or equal to 0.7 will reduce blood pressure among men aged 25-40 and women aged 35-50. Approximately 450 participants will be recruited over three years. A general nutrition education group will serve as a control group. The rationale for the study is based on our (1) epidemiological observation of the relation between potassium and sodium/potassium ratio and blood pressure; (2) experience in the pilot D.I.S.H. Study in which the principal investigator was the principal intervention consultant; (3) recent clinical-experimental work related to potassium and blood pressure. Other current studies are testing the effect of weight reduction with or without sodium restriction and moderate potassium increase on blood pressure. This study has major implications since increasing potassium will probably be more acceptable than other approaches. Change in blood pressure will also be evaluated in relation to family history of premature cardiovascular disease mortality and history of hypertension.